The Ultimate Enemy Part 2 (John Smith 10)
Story Vilgax fires purple energy balls, which hit Xylene and Andreas, knocking them back. Brago fires several gravity balls, all of which Vilgax dodges. George reappears. Brago: Did you stop them? George: Unfortunately, no. The others will just have to handle the Lucubra. Wes fires lasers at a giant Lucubra, which had no affect. Manny tries to lift it, but it was too big for him to lift. Manny: Man, you need to lose a few pounds. Technorg and Sunder are fighting another Lucubra, with limited success. Eddy uses his robot suit to hold off the Esoterica. Then, Helen, Gwen and Kevin arrive. Kevin: Wow. Those things are big. Gwen: It’ll take time to seal them all away. Helen: Magister Wes. Hold it off. Wes: Easier said than done. Gwen: Where did Kai and Eunice go? Wes: They are off fighting a guy named Psyphon. Kevin: Great. That means Vilgax has a plan. Gwen: They can handle it. On top of the canyon, Psyphon was floating in the air, firing powerful lasers down at Kai, Yenal and Eunice. Psyphon: You insects aren’t worth my time. Go away so I can finish the preparations. Kai: Not going to happen. (Kai jumps up to kick him, but he catches her. Psyphon turns, and Eunice lands on his shoulders, and punches him. Psyphon falls. There is a cannon like device that Psyphon was setting up, and Yenal makes it to it, firing his sonic howl at it, destroying it.) Psyphon: NO! You worm! (Fires a laser blast at Yenal, hitting him and knocking him down.) End Scene John enters the room, which was designed like a throne room. At the other end of the room, sitting on the throne, was Julie in an Esoterica outfit, with her eyes glowing turquoise. Julie/Diagon: Welcome, hero. I honestly didn’t think that you’d be stupid enough to come alone. John: Let Julie go, now! Julie/Diagon: Why would I give up my most powerful and loyal servant. I’ve been watching you from the anodite since my pet made its way into her mind, and I’ve learned all of your strengths and weaknesses. And I know that you would die before harming this girl. John: Maybe, but you also forgot something. (Julie raises her eyebrow, confused.) I love Julie, and I will save her from you, no matter what it takes. Julie/Diagon: It’ll take more than words to break my hold on her. (Raises arm, revealing the Ultimatrix.) I have your power, along with the Master Control. I know all of your weaknesses. Julie then, without touching the Ultimatrix, turns into NRG, firing a radiation beam at John. An explosion occurs at the spot he was standing. However, when the smoke clears, John wasn’t there. Then, XLR8 appears in the spot where John was last standing. XLR8: I know all your strengths and weaknesses too. And I have the Master Control as well. NRG fires another radiation beam at XLR8, who dodges with ease, and charges at NRG. XLR8 shifts to Cannonbolt, curled up and keeping the momentum from before. NRG crouches down, and gets under Cannonbolt, and hits him from underneath, sending Cannonbolt flying up to the ceiling, hitting the wall and breaking it, going through it. NRG turns and fires a radiation beam at the hole, which causes it to explode and collapse. Then, Big Chill phases through the wall, and fires his freeze ray at NRG. NRG counters with a radiation beam. It creates an explosion, blowing them back. Big Chill: Ugh! This isn’t going so well. (Then, Buzzshock comes flying up, and turns into electricity, hitting and electrocuting Big Chill.) Ahhhh! Big Chill turns into Chromastone, absorbing the lightning. He then grabs Buzzshock, and throws her, blasting her with an ultraviolet ray. She’s hit, but recovers, turning into Rath and landing on her feet. Rath: (Roars) Chromastone fires ultraviolet rays at Rath, who charges through them, jumping and hammering her arms into Chromastone, knocking him to the ground. Rath comes to land on him, but Chromastone shifts to Four Arms, and catches Rath, kicking her overhead. Four Arms: Uncontrollable aggression? Is that all you got, Diagon? Rath/Diagon: (standing up) Oh, you haven’t seen anything yet. Rath charges at Four Arms, punching at him. Four Arms catches it, and sucker punches Rath, then lands several blows in a row. Rath jumps and lands on Four Arms’ arm, and kicks Four Arms in the head. Rath then charges in, and Four Arms raises his arms to ram into Rath. Rath then stabs Four Arms in the arm with his claw, forcing Four Arms back. Four Arms: Ah! Stupid claw. Four Arms turns into Water Hazard, and blasts Rath with his water cannons. Rath: AHHHH! RATH DOESN’T DO WATER! LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN’ JOHN SMITH! YOU (Rath shakes her head, and regains composure.) Nice try. Rath turns into Heatblast, shooting fire at Water Hazard. Water Hazard counters with his water cannons, and Water Hazard’s attack starts to push through. He succeeds, and hits Heatblast, putting out his fire. Heatblast then turns into Wildvine, and stretches and dodges Water Hazard’s water cannon. Wildvine stretches her arm and grabs Water Hazard. Water Hazard shifts to Upchuck, slipping through her fingers. Upchuck: Time to chew you out. Wildvine spins, firing seed bombs at Upchuck. Upchuck extends his tongues, grabbing the bombs and eats them. They explode in his stomach, and smoke comes out of his mouth. Upchuck: Ohh. That wasn’t my best plan. (Spits energy balls at Wildvine, who shifts to Fasttrack, and runs out of the way. She then dashes forward, and kicks Upchuck into the air.) Whoa! Upchuck shifts to Shocksquatch, and lands on the ground, breaking the ground. He then fires a mouth lightning bolt at Fasttrack. Fasttrack moves just enough for the lightning bolt to miss her, the lightning bolt hitting the ceiling, with boulders falling in front of the door. Shocksquatch: You going to fight, Diagon? (Raises hands, releasing a stream of lightning at Fasttrack. Fasttrack runs and dodges, but doesn’t make any advances.) What are you waiting for? Maybe I have to be more vocal in my efforts. (He transforms.) Ultimate Shocksquatch: Ultimate Shocksquatch! Ultimate Shocksquatch swings his fist, creating a giant lightning fist, completely enveloping the room. Fasttrack stands still, shifting to Chromastone. She raises her arms, and catches the fist, absorbing all of the energy. She then releases a large burst of ultraviolet energy at Ultimate Shocksquatch, hitting him and sending him flying into the wall. End Scene Vilgax releases several energy blasts, forcing George, Brago, Xylene and Andreas back onto the other side of the seal. Vilgax gives chase, and fires several energy blasts, which catch the four of them in the explosions, knocking them all down. George struggles to stand, when Brago stands in front of him. George: Move! I shall finish it. Brago: Rest for the brief moment I can provide. We’ll need your strength in a minute. Vilgax! Is that all you’ve got!? I’ve heard that you were a powerful warlord, but you can’t even put up a decent fight without that power from Diagon. Vilgax: Even John isn’t that cocky. But how can you, a lowly human with alien DNA, hope to fight against a purebred alien? (Vilgax raises his hands, and creates a giant energy ball that envelops the room, flying at them. Brago charges forward, moving to in front of the others. He crosses his arms over his chest, and he takes the entire attack.) Xylene: Brago! Andreas: Brago friend! Vilgax: (Laughs evilly) Who is the strongest now? (The smoke clears, and Vilgax sees Brago still standing. His grey skin was now covered with red rock, which is crumbling off now.) What? How? Brago: As part human, I’ve had to fight everyday of my life to prove that I’m as powerful and as worthy as you selfish aliens. I sympathize with the Forever Knights’ hatred of aliens, and I know. (Brago raises his hand, and a sphere of blue gravity forms around Vilgax and the seal. Then, the surrounding area turns black, the force of gravity shaking the cave and causing Diagon’s castle to collapse.) Humans, with the right weapons and incentive, can defeat any alien in their way. The gravity thick air clears, and Vilgax was on the ground, out cold. Covering him was the pieces of the seal. George: You freed him! Brago: (Turns to George) We can’t fight him unless he is, right? (George smiles back at Brago.) Diagon: Foolish human. (A red energy beam fires out of Diagon’s dimension, exiting the cave.) Brago: Xylene! Andreas! It’ll be faster if we dig up. Xylene: Right. Ready, Andreas? Andreas: Andreas dig! (Xylene uses her powers to lift Andreas to the ceiling, and he uses his jackhammer arms to dig through the cave ceiling. Xylene floats after him. Brago uses his powers to make him and George weightless, and they follow.) At the top of the canyon, Kai and Eunice are dodging Psyphon’s energy blasts. Yenal fires a sonic howl at him, but he raises a force field to block it. Kai: (Panting) This guy’s impossible. And John beat him before so easily. Eunice: I’ve got an idea, but I need you to keep him busy. Kai: No problem. Kai charges forward, and jumps into the air. Psyphon turns, and blasts her out of the air. She hits the ground, moaning. Psyphon: Pathetic human. Did you think you could actually defeat me. Eunice: Yes, I did. (Psyphon turns, and Eunice sucker punches him. Psyphon gasps, and he falls to the ground, out cold.) Yenal: Nice hit. Kai: How’d you do that? Eunice: I accessed an alien sample with super strength, allowing me to hit him hard. Nice job though. Kai: Not very good. I couldn’t hurt him. Eunice: You took a laser blast head on, and are still conscious. That counts for something. (Eunice offers Kai her hand, and Kai takes it, Eunice helping her up. Then, a red energy beam flies up to the sky.) On the ground, Gwen was waving her arms, creating a seal to seal away the Lucubra. Technorg and Sunder had created a hole in the canyon wall, and Manny and Kevin forced the Lucubra into it. The seal goes over the hole, and it disappears. Gwen collapses, panting. Kevin: You alright? Gwen: Yeah. That’s the last of them. Manny: Thank goodness. I usually like things that can take multiple punches, but that was ridiculous. Eddy: Good job! How about someone help with the Esoterica now? (They turn, seeing Eddy, Wes and Helen surrounded by Esoterica.) Gwen: Right! (Then, a red energy beam comes out of the cave, and goes up into the sky.) Oh no. Diagon: (voice echoing) Oh, yes. I’m free! (A giant octopus appears in the sky, with tentacles coming out where his mouth should’ve been.) End Scene Chromastone is in the air, dodging Diamondhead’s crystal shards. Then, Chromastone lands, and reverts. Diamondhead: Giving up, Diagon? Julie/Diagon: On the contrary, I have finally been freed from my prison, and am able to access my true power. (Julie raises her arm, and it glows with red energy. The ceiling and walls disappear, and the two are in Diagon’s dimension, with the green sky.) Diamondhead: If your free, why come back here? Julie/Diagon: Now you’re the one trapped. Julie then turns into Way Big, and lifts her foot to step on Diamondhead. Diamondhead creates a giant crystal structure, which Way Big destroys with his foot. Way Big raises her arms, her right arm vertical, and left arm horizontal. She fires a cosmic ray, and Diamondhead creates another crystal structure, which is destroyed. Diamondhead: Oh, man! I knew Way Big was strong, but not that strong. Way Big/Diagon: You haven’t even begun to understand the power your aliens possess. Now, you shall perish. (Way Big hits the Omnitrix, and it grows spikes. Way Big becomes even taller, with two horns on his head to the side of his fin. The white parts of her body become blue, except her hands, which were white.) Diamondhead: Ultimate Way Big? That’s a bit over the top. Either way, the fin’s the spot to hit. Diamondhead shifts into Upgrade, and turns into his battleship form. He takes to the air, firing missiles at Ultimate Way Big. They all bounce off her skin harmlessly, and she swings her arm, swatting Upgrade out of the air. Upgrade takes his original form, and spreads his arms. His body acts like a parachute, and he lands on Ultimate Way Big’s left hand. Upgrade: Time for plan B. Upgrade shifts to Fasttrack, and runs up Ultimate Way Big’s arm. Ultimate Way Big looks down her arm, watching him run up her arm. He then shifts to Four Arms, and jumps, going to hammer his arms into Ultimate Way Big’s fin. Then, a tornado forms around Ultimate Way Big, catching Four Arms and launching him into the air. He’s then hit by a lightning bolt that comes from the tornado, and Four Arms disintegrates. John lands in Ultimate Way Big’s hand, moaning, and she laughs. Ultimate Way Big/Diagon: You obviously aren’t familiar with Cosmic Storms, the birth place of To’kustars. They appear in space, and are some of the most destructive things in the galaxy, besides myself. To’kustars can also create them. And now, you have lost. Characters *John Smith *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Sir George *Eddy *Manny *Helen Wheels *Brago *Xylene *Andreas *Wes Green *Kai Green *Yenal *Sunder *Technorg *Eunice Villains *Diagon (first physical appearance) *Julie Yamamoto (controlled by Diagon) *Esoterica *Vilgax (merged with Lucubra) *Lucubra *Psyphon Aliens By John *XLR8 *Cannonbolt *Big Chill *Chromastone *Four Arms (x2) (destroyed) *Water Hazard *Upchuck *Shocksquatch *Ultimate Shocksquatch *Diamondhead *Upgrade *Fasttrack By Julie controlled by Diagon *NRG *Buzzshock *Rath *Heatblast *Wildvine *Fasttrack *Chromastone *Way Big *Ultimate Way Big (first appearance) Trivia *Diagon is freed. *It's revealed that Diagon gave Julie the Ultimatrix. *Diagon states that he's been watching John since The Creature From Beyond (John Smith 10). *Four Arms is the third alien removed from the Omnitrix. The other two are Ghostfreak and Ditto. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Diagon Arc Category:John Smith 10: Breakup Arc Category:John Smith 10 vs. Vilgax Arc